Circle of the Land
BELIEFS GODS The Druidic circle believe in a supreme god, whom they call Be' al, meaning "the source of all beings." The symbol of this supreme being is the eagle and he represented by all nature that’s why Druids often say that they serve Mother Nature that “gives birth” to all beings. But they also worship many other gods as Ylva, goddess of the moon, which has a special role for the Druidic tradition, as it empowers its magic and the connection with nature REINCARNATION AND SPIRITS Immortality of the soul, reincarnation and metempsychosis are fundamental elements of Druidism. Following physical death (death of the body), the human soul continues to exist as an independent entity until the opportunity – or possibly the necessity – arises for it to re-enter the physical, material world in order to become enriched with new experiences and, thus, develop (reincarnation). Occasionally, it may enter the body of an animal as a result of an imprudent life (metempsychosis). Consequently, free will and the ability to make right or otherwise, decisions without the fear of eternal death, are of great importance. SYMBOLISMS The number 3 is of sacred importance to Druids. The Circles of Life are three, so are the worlds of humans (body soul – spirit); similarly the number three is intrinsic to the wisdom sayings that describe Druidism (Triads). In the Circle of the Land, this is reflected in the concept of the circle: three points are sufficient but also necessary to define a circle, hence the existence of the Circle's three founders. There are several symbols in Druidism. The mistletoe, a plant with magical and therapeutic properties that is parasitic to oak trees; the four-leaf clover, symbol of great fortune; the cross, a religious symbol; the eagle, symbol of the supreme God; the color green, symbol of hope; darkness, symbol of ignorance; light, symbol of knowledge; triadic symbols and several others. ROLE IN THE SOCIETY Druids enjoy a social status that is equivalent to that of nobles. Their main role is that of a priest, a religious minister who is proficient in theology and performs religious ceremonies. However, due to the magnitude and extensive range of their knowledge of nature, Druids can perform other duties as well, such as that of a magician, healer, historian, mathematician, astrologer, astronomer, philosopher, royal counsel and even judge. The latter pertains to private and public law alike, and wherever Druidism is prevalent, the level of respect Druids enjoy is such that non-adherence to their rulings is punishable by excommunication, banishment or, more gravely, ceremonial execution. There are stories of truce achieved between warring armies and kings willing to sacrifice their people, due to the intervention of a Druid and out of respect towards them. A sacrifice acceptable to the gods had to be attended by a Druid, for they are the intermediaries between the people and the divinities. He predicts the future by observing the flight and calls of birds and by the sacrifice of holy animals: all orders of society are in his power... and in very important matters, in times of crisis, he prepare a human victim, plunging a dagger into his chest; by observing the way his limbs convulse as he falls and the gushing of his blood, he is able to read the future. GOALS Once the King had fled the lands of Aeonia, internal conflict led to strife, assassinations and imperialist machinations among our fledgling factions, thus detracting from the palpable danger; the indubitable threat that creeps upon us: Τhe Scourge! It is imperative we grasp the full picture; envisage the whole forest. We must rally to fight our common foe, united and strong! HENCE, THE CIRCLE EXTENDS AN INVITATION TO ALL - FACTION LEADERS CAPABLE OF RISING TO THE CHALLENGE AND FOREGOING ALL PETTY INTERESTS, AS WELL AS COMMON FOLK FEARFUL FOR THEIR REVERED BRETHREN, TO SEEK COMMON GROUND IN THE FIGHT AGAINST THIS MOST MIGHT AND VILE ENEMY OF ALL! Our ambition is to transcend our own weaknesses and protect Mother Nature and all of Aeonia. The young can assist with their strong heart and youth and the elders with their enduring experience and perseverance. Let it be known that anyone, of pure heart, who wishes to join The Circle and apprentice under any one of its current members, is more than welcome to express their desire to do so. TRAINING AND KNOWLEDGE Druids Μany young men are trained to be Druids, during which time they have to learn all the associated lore and beliefs by heart because the scripts are forbidden for the preservation of their knowledges and traditions. They are also concerned with "the stars and their movements, the size of the cosmos and the earth, the world of nature, and the powers of deities", indicating they are involved with not only such common aspects of religion as theology and cosmology, but also astronomy. Being a Druid is not a hereditary privilege. After a longterm (over 20 years) training and only when the Archdruid says that he is ready, the apprentice gets the title of Druid or Druidess. Rangers: Is not necessary to be a Druid to be a member of the Circle. Everyone can believe with his own mind and fight with his own weapons. The only thing that matters is the goal of every individual person that’s why there are many fighters that take the path of the ranger in the Circle and he learns how to survive in balance with the nature, how to communicate with the animals and how to fight to protect them. HIERARCHY OF THE CIRCLE The Inner Circle: The three points that define the Circle of the Land. The three founders of the Circle. Wyllt, Memond and Cuelda. The Inscribed Circle: The most trusted members of the Main Circle come one step closer to the Inner Circle and its secrets. The Main Circle: The Main Circle contains all the members of the faction. All those who have taken the oath of the Circle and wants to fight for its beliefs. The Outer Circle: This circle contains all the beings that live in these lands, that we have to protect, it’s the true Circle of the Land. LORE, RITUALS AND CUSTOMS THE OATH In the ancient times, when the humans first found the spirits of the forest in the center of land of Aeonia, an alliance between them was created. Through a ritual the humans took an oath to protect the natural and magical forces of nature and its spirits and thus Mother Nature and the spirits gave them the power to do it. It is since then that everyone has to pass through this ritual and take the oath to be a member of a druidic circle. Nowadays, through this oath in front of the Cill Dara everyone proves his intentions and his goals, in order to get in the Circle of the Land. CILL DARA Cill Dara, (the "church of oak") is the great oak in the center of the Hedgewood, where the spirits of the dead druids whisper their knowledges to the new ones and where the souls of the living are protected from getting lost in the lands of the dead. HAILING THE MOON The druids hold nothing more sacred than the mistletoe and a tree on which it is growing, provided it is a hard-timbered oak. Mistletoe is rare and when found it is gathered with great ceremony, and particularly on the sixth day of the moon. Hailing the moon in a native word that means 'healing all things,' they prepare a ritual sacrifice and banquet beneath a tree and bring up two white bulls, whose horns are bound for the first time on this occasion. A priest arrayed in white vestments climbs the tree and he cuts down the mistletoe, which is caught in a white cloak. Then finally they kill the victims, praying to the god to render his gift propitious to those on whom he has bestowed it. They believe that mistletoe given in drink will impart fertility to any animal that is barren and that it is an antidote to all poisons. THREEFOLD DEATH STORY As a test of his skill, Wyllt was asked to prophesy how a boy will die. He said the boy will fall from a rock. The same boy, with a change of clothes, was presented again, and Wyllt prophesies that he will hang. Then, dressed in a girl's clothes, the boy was presented, and Wyllt replies, "Woman or no, he will drown." As a young man, the victim, in a hunt, fell from a rock, was caught in a tree, and hanging head down in a lake, drowned. This is the story behind the Threefold Death ceremonial execution. The ultimate punishment existing in the druidic tradition. The three “deaths” of the victim are dedicated to the gods and the spirits.